harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anngelique and Rhonda get into it!
In a continuation from the previous episode, Anngelique Minzell and Rhonda Whittenberg get into a huge fight over past hurts! This is also the first appearance (in name only) of Allegra Whittenberg, Rhonda's ex-sister in-law. Scene: Outside Sheila Watkins Designs. Anngelique and Rhonda (former best friends who are mortal enemies) are ready to go at one another! ANNGELIQUE: Girl, I have dealt with worse trash than you all the years I have been in a court room! I've seen criminals who were less scummy than you are, but I swear, you narcissist, you really are one of the worst pieces of garbage I have EVER seen in my life! You mess with my baby brother, someone I adore very much, then you mess with me! I will see you destroyed and destroyed for good! (Anngelique then proceeds to spit on the ground at Rhonda's feet.) RHONDA: Keep it classy, Anngelique Minzell! ANNGELIQUE: Unlike you, you trollop! (The two girls get into a catfight) RHONDA (screaming): Not so high and mighty now, are ya? ANNGELIQUE (screaming back): You think you are all that?! RHONDA: I know I am! ANNGELIQUE (taking a swing at Rhonda): You are nothing! (She succeeds in hitting her in the mouth) RHONDA: You BITCH! (The two women engage in a hair-pulling brawl) ANNGELIQUE: I have been wanting to kick your ass ever since you opened your big mouth about my marriage! RHONDA: I had to say something! ANNGELIQUE: I know, all for the greater good! You don't care jack shit about the greater good! All you want is for me to be humiliated! You're JEALOUS! RHONDA: Ha! Jealous of YOU?! A smart-mouthed hypocrite who plays high and mighty and is as much of a tramp as the ex-husband that she blasted as a cheater for the entirety of the marriage?! ANNGELIQUE: I may be a hypocrite, you stupid whore, but AJ's affairs were documented! RHONDA: Liar! You accused him of sleeping around with everyone, and then YOU embark on an affair of your own! Do you THINK that anyone would believe you?! You stupid cassandra! Your lies were so multiple that you cannot be believed! (Jamie comes along and pulls the combatants apart, he is furious.) JAMIE: Anngie, please! Rhonda, get out of here! What did you think this fight would do? Prove that my sister is a liar?! You weren't satisfied with being right! You just HAD to fight with her too. What would have been the point of it?! RHONDA: I was doing this for you! JAMIE: Don't give me that! You ought to know better than to mess with my sister! My OLDER sister! You just couldn't WAIT to bust on my sister's cheating! But I did some checking up on you, Whittenberg. RHONDA: What do you mean?! JAMIE: You lied to your husband, Ben Whittenberg, when you slept around with MY late husband, Craig Danvers! (A stunned Anngelique shoots daggers at Rhonda. AJ comes over, and he is concerned.) AJ: What happened, Minz? ANNGELIQUE: This time, I deserve being called Minzell the Mouth! I think I really blew it. AJ: What in the world is that psychotic bitch doing here?! ANNGELIQUE (her heart breaking for her brother): Right now, my fight with her is moot. Jamie just accused Rhonda of sleeping with Craig before they moved to Los Angeles. (AJ is astonished. He looks in concern at Jamie as he confronts Rhonda on her conniving.) JAMIE (tears streaming down his face as he berates Rhonda): You think I would NEVER find out?! All I had to do was check on Google! Not to mention, Ben Whittenberg calling me a few months ago when I was in Los Angeles. He caught you with Craig two months before he and I married! RHONDA: My husband is a liar! JAMIE (screaming): NO, he's NOT! YOU ARE!!!! RHONDA: How DARE YOU?! AJ: Don't be so stupid, Rhonda! There is hard evidence! RHONDA: You made me into a fool! ANNGELIQUE: You started this. You think I wouldn't finish it?! RHONDA: Shut up, Anngelique! ANNGELIQUE: No, bitch! YOU will shut up! I'm calling Ben Whittenberg. And I am going to ENJOY this one! (She grabs her cell phone and calls Ben.) ANNGELIQUE: Ben Whittenberg please. (Cut to: Marshall City, Connecticut. Ben Whittenberg (played in this episode by Josie Bissett's ex-husband, Rob Estes) picks up.) BEN: Anngelique, well, what a surprise. Is everything all right? ANNGELIQUE: Sorry for the lack of niceties here, Ben. But, no, everything is not all right. I want to clear up something here. I want to ask you flat out. Do you remember when Rhonda cheated on you with Jamie's late husband, Craig Danvers? BEN (delivering the news): Yes, I do remember. She was quite brazen about it! My sister, Allegra, told me everything about what she did. (Jamie glares at Rhonda; Anngelique smiles a satisfied grin; AJ puts his arms around Jamie, gently rubbing his boyfriend's back, glaring at Rhonda as well) ANNGELIQUE: That is all I wanted to know. Thank you, Ben. BEN: You are welcome, Anngelique. Tell Jamie I am very sorry for what happened, and that he has my support and sympathy. And tell that bitch of an ex-wife of mine that I hope she rots in hell! ANNGELIQUE: With PLEASURE! (She disconnects the call. Rhonda is frozen in fear. Jamie glares at her once again, his hatred for her evident. Anngelique walks up to her. She slaps her enemy in the face, hard!) RHONDA: Why did you do that? ANNGELIQUE: Why?! You dare to ask me that?! I did that to you for messing with me and my family! And I have a message for you from Ben! He says for you to rot in hell! RHONDA: I will never forget this! Or forgive this! (Anngelique slaps her again) ANNGELIQUE: Get out of here! And get back to Connecticut where you belong! Nobody wants you here! (Rhonda slithers out of the area, glaring at her enemy.) RHONDA: I hate you! You put up Jamie to do that. ANNGELIQUE: No, he did it of his own choosing! RHONDA: You twisted his arm. I will still be partner here! (Enter Sheila. She is furious.) SHEILA (angrily but quietly): You're lucky that I am not gonna yank it, Whittenberg. It was ME who called Jamie to check into it. RHONDA: You?! You betrayed me?! SHEILA: No, you lied to me! You did not say a word about who you are. Or ANYTHING! I took it on faith! But I was wrong. I will take this up with Clarissa. She will be the one who decides! Jamie, I am sorry you had to do that. I know that is not your way of doing things. I am glad you did though. JAMIE: You're welcome, Ms. Watkins. I was only too glad to help. AJ: You cleared Anngelique's name. JAMIE: I would believe my sister over Rhonda Whittenberg! She can get the hell out of this town! And go back to Connecticut where she is wanted! RHONDA: It was for the greater good! JAMIE: BULL! It was for your own selfish ends. You couldn't care about anyone but yourself, and I ended up as collateral damage. To bust on my sister! Maybe she did cheat, but that is neither here or there. So, Rhonda, do not get so high and mighty to think that you were so pure and innocent. Since you cheated as much as my sister did, and with MY husband! (Sheila walks up to Rhonda, and slaps her!) SHEILA: When you mess with someone allied with the Harpers, you are taking on the world! Now, get out of here. I will talk with Clarissa and see what she will do. (Enter Clarissa) CLARISSA: On your recommendation, Sheila, I will not yank her partnership! She will remain a partner. BUT....she will be under probation! RHONDA (stunned): What?! CLARISSA: You will be only on a probationary basis, Ms. Whittenberg. You will NOT antagonize Anngelique. Since YOU started this, and you lied to everyone here, the only thing we can do is put you on probation. One mess up, and you are out! You hear me?! RHONDA: Yes. CLARISSA: All right, I will see you all in later on, for the huge press party. SHEILA: I have to get back to Harper Industries. Jamie, need a ride back, you and AJ? JAMIE: I think AJ drove. I will be all right. AJ: I have my car. I've got him taken care of. SHEILA: I will be over later for dinner. AJ: You and Allen? SHEILA: Allen is watching Catherine tonight. AJ: OK, see you then. SHEILA: Need a ride, Anngie? ANNGELIQUE: I would love one, Sheila. (Clarissa goes back inside; Sheila and Anngelique leave the grounds; as do AJ and Jamie. Rhonda is left alone. She is upset and she is crying. She lost it all! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell